


【Rochu/露中】The Prime Minister 1（首相）

by Baizigulang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baizigulang/pseuds/Baizigulang
Summary: It's a story about court, political intrigue and love... Will they be together in the end? or they forget that once they love each other deeply and truly. Will they remember the vow? or it had been broken by cruel hearts.The game of throne is about to begin...这是一场别开生面的游戏，宫廷与政治交织，阴谋如乌云渐袭。他们是否能坚守最初的承诺，相守白头？漫漫长路，他们的心是否会忘记那份曾经真挚的爱恋？这场别开生面的游戏正在向您拉开帷幕……
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【Rochu/露中】The Prime Minister 1（首相）

**Author's Note:**

> 架空，私设多，长篇。  
> Not real history, private setting, novel

多隆是南方的一座被鲜花和美酒包围的城市。长时间的日照与定期的雨季让这里的土地异常肥沃，仅仅经历了短短几代君王的统治，就已经从乡村小镇蜕变成如今奥伦第三大的城市。在白天的集市上，这里车水马龙，人头攒动，中心广场伫立着手抱陶罐，身姿婀娜的女神像，女神如月华流光般温柔的目光正注视着路两旁挤满来自各个村庄来赶集的农夫农妇、行经此地的商人又或是被信徒们围在中心的宣讲牧师……又或者，她谁也不曾注视，只有一双空洞的眼睛而已。商人在街头叫卖商品，孤儿院的孩子疯跑出来趁商人不注意抢走果腹的水果或是黑面包，当他们不慎踢翻打盹的野狗，孩子们的尖叫便和野狗的狂吠交织在一起，他们逃窜时与信徒们擦身而过，牧师正仰着脖子，热切注视着神的居所，祷告的声音大如洪钟，女人们在街角议论纷纷，酒馆里的游吟诗人弹唱着短曲，僧侣在被昨夜雨水打湿的石板路面上慢慢踱步……  
如此这般的嘈杂喧闹，如波如浪，此起彼伏，每日就回荡在这座美丽的城市上空。但其实像这样繁荣的景象，当地居民已经有快三年没见过了。半年前的多隆居民从不敢奢求吃饱穿暖，只要能在战火纷飞中多活几天就已经心满意足了。那时候多隆最受人欢迎的地方，就是教堂。

这是奥伦自伊万一世，勇猛的伊万大帝战死后的第三年，同时也是年轻的女王，娜塔莎一世，被当时权倾一时的百合夫人扶上皇位的第二年。三年前，伊万大帝战死他国的消息传回库茨克行宫，举国臣民哀痛，然而没等举行国葬，南部那些曾经跟随伊利亚大公和黑首相造反的叛军又开始蠢蠢欲动，他们打算将大公年幼的儿子推上皇位，所以派了雇佣兵在半路想要截杀赶回行宫奔丧的娜塔莎公主，公主九死一生，逃出生天。充斥着阴谋和反叛的大幕就此拉开。之后的一年奥伦王国风雨飘摇，肥沃的土地被士兵的鲜血浸透，王庭用了整整一年时间才战胜邪恶，第二年的初春叛军余党被绞杀，朝内政局稳定。某一天暂代太后主持大局的百合夫人突然领了一个只有十五六岁大的女孩儿走进库茨克行宫的议政厅，娜塔莎女王从此登上皇位，开始了罗沙王朝历史上第一位女王的统治。  
“愿她长治！诸神佑她！”  
戴上王冠那日，主教赐福，百姓朝拜，阳光普照，山呼海啸，娜塔莎一世的名讳似乎就该与她那位英勇的父亲一样，被后世铭记。那一天，有一个曾亲眼目睹这一刻的农夫他看到阳光穿过女王头顶戴着的由珍珠宝石串成的王冠，四射光芒，就像太阳女神一样，所以人们都称她为“带来曙光的太阳女王”，而这第一缕光芒就由她的纤手指向多隆。

多隆挤满人的街道偶尔也会被分开，不过只为那些骑马行经此地的骑士或者挂着贵族家徽的马车，此时已经接近日暮，市集上的商人农夫开始散去，一辆一匹马拉着的四轮马车驶出多隆城，外面的郊区也被称为多隆，但是因为有一座蓝蓝山，所以当地人更愿意把外面的地区称为“蓝蓝高地”。  
沃克小姐带着她的小侄子以及两个仆人就乘着那辆马车，奔驰在蓝蓝高地通往蓝蓝山的小道上。她打算在月亮出来之前翻过山，去看望她的姑妈，她并不着急，因为她专门雇了一个经常往返两地的马车夫，他答应自己月亮出来之前一定能到达。沃克小姐一身粉色蓬蓬袖长裙拖地，手里捧着自己的书在车厢里静静地阅读，而她的小侄子却不像她这么老实，从马车出了城就打开车门，嘴里叼着一片从树枝上扯下来的树叶，坐在马车夫旁边吹口哨。  
马蹄哒哒响个不停。马车夫正和沃克小姐的侄子讲罗沙王朝的故事——  
从第一任君王，受众神庇佑的永恒之王，伊凡大帝，再到他封的第一位骑士，也就是日后谋反篡位的黑骑士。  
后来伊凡大帝的第二个儿子率南方贵族平叛，拯救了罗沙王朝，也顺利继承了王位，但在第二位君王的统治期间，过度重视南方贵族，而忽略了北方贵族，这也为日后他儿子登基造成了不小的阻碍，所以为了给自己的儿子扫清障碍，他私下招来几个年轻有为的北方贵族，一同以巡视狩猎为借口前往南方，住在当时在南方贵族中炙手可热的“克里冈”一家的府邸中，当晚国王饮下事先备好的蛇毒，之后嫁祸给克里冈一家，噩耗传遍整片王国，北方人的声讨与南方人的反驳一时间沸沸扬扬，几经周折，最终克里冈一家还是以“谋害君王”的罪名全部被押回都灵城，一个星期后的一个清晨，断头台上摆着整整齐齐的十几颗头颅，热乎黏腻的鲜血从桌上一直淌到城外的国王大道上，一个强大的家族就此陨落。人们都称这一天是“血色清晨”，同时也是王室迄今为止最臭名昭著的丑闻，因为在克里冈家族死后，才有医生声明国王中的蛇毒是来自都灵城附近的蛇，并不产自湿热的南方，但这微弱的声音很快就被新王登基的欢呼，以及北方那几位势大的贵族压制下成为了上等人中间公开的秘密。  
坐在马车夫旁的小男孩吃惊的张大嘴巴，“先生，为什么你知道这么多事情？”  
“因为我曾经做过学士，在库茨克。”  
“那你，为什么现在……？”  
“因为战争，孩子。”马车夫叹了口气，神色有些沉重，“还想继续听吗？”  
小男孩立刻点头。  
罗沙王朝的第三位国王，亚历山大一世就不像他的两位祖先那样机智聪明，勇武过人，甚至可以说是平庸。他这一生最大的贡献就是打开了和周围各个国家的贸易通道，而他这么做的原因也不是为国为民，而是为了方便自己能从各地搜集美女和珠宝。奥伦在他的统治下，因为不断抽取交易中葡萄酒、毛皮和宝石中的利润，短时间内成为这世界上最繁荣，也是人口最复杂的国家。不过这位国王并不热心于治理国家，他拿出大部分钱去修建华美的宫殿，也就是现在你知道的库茨克行宫。  
“我知道它！那是伊万大帝的宫殿！”  
转入坑洼不平的小道，马车夫拉了拉缰绳，让马奔跑的速度慢了一些。“是的，我的朋友，看起来你比我懂得都要多！那是伊万大帝的宫殿没错，但建造它的却是他的父亲，”马车夫停了一下，斜眼瞥了一下那双渴望的大眼睛，继续说，“只不过他父亲甚至连从行宫里端出来的一杯水都没喝过，就去世了。”男孩儿咯咯笑了起来，微风拂过他的嘴角，吹起他的发丝，为了听故事，他甚至把手里的树叶也丢在了风中。  
“那伊万大帝呢？你知道他的故事吗？”  
“你很感兴趣？”马车夫反问他。  
“当然！他是大英雄，我父亲告诉我他是所有男孩儿的榜样，像我姐姐那样年轻美丽的姑娘都梦想能嫁给像他一样的人。”  
“是的，他的确是罗沙王朝最伟大的国王，至少大多数人都这么认为……”  
“难道你不这么认为吗？”小男孩惊奇的抬头瞅着他。  
罗沙王朝的第四位国王——高塔之火，伟大的变革者、平叛者，来自修道院的伊万大帝，其实一开始只是他父亲亚历山大一世的一个私生子，他的母亲只是一个爵士的女儿，所以并不受宠，因为他的情人们已经接连为他生下好几个孩子，所以国王从来没有打算把他接回宫里。一个不被父亲承认的孩子只会成为耻辱的象征，哪怕他是国王的孩子也是一样。他的母亲为了保住自己的名誉就把他丢给修道院里的修女偷偷养着。后来一场小型的瘟疫夺走了都灵城里许多人的性命，其中就包括国王的三个孩子，最后只剩下伊利亚王子和一个病弱的私生子躲过一劫，国王悲痛欲绝，消沉了很长一段时间，后来在侍卫的提醒下，这才想起自己还有一个健康的儿子被寄养在修道院，所以连夜派人把自己已经十七岁的儿子接回了宫，介绍给所有贵族们认识之后，伊万王子的身份才被确立。后来伊利亚王子为了争夺王位害死了他病弱的弟弟，年轻的伊万王子在他的朋友的帮助下躲过一劫，国王得知这个消息之后，在床上当场吐血而亡，伊万王子就这样成为了罗沙王朝的第四位国王，也就是后来的伊万大帝。  
“后来呢？黑鹰首相呢？”  
“黑首相？当初那个帮助伊万大帝逃过他哥哥设计的谋杀圈套的朋友，就是后来的黑首相，也就是你说的黑鹰首相……我的朋友，别用这种质疑我的目光看着我，那个时候他们的关系确实非常要好，这是人尽皆知的事情，当时还有传言说黑首相早在修道院的时候就和伊万大帝认识，是他最亲密的朋友。”  
“朋友……？”男孩听了他说的话，眉头皱的像小山似的，这跟他平时听父亲讲的完全不一样，“如果他们是朋友，为什么黑鹰首相最后要谋反杀他呢？”  
“你知道一句话吗？‘凡人皆是恶魔的走狗，只有死人不开口说话’，你知道吗？”  
男孩点点头，“我母亲曾告诫过我，让我离那些坏人远一点。”  
“没有人天生就是坏人，我的朋友，好人坏人都是凡人，是凡人就不会一成不变，再亲密的朋友，再要好的感情也会因为欲望与利益而变得千疮百孔。人，是非常非常复杂的动物。你现在不懂也没关系，以后你会慢慢明白的。”  
最后这句话对于男孩儿来说非常耳熟，他的父母在他们不耐烦的时候就会用这句话打发他，但这次跟自己讲话的人不是他的父母，而且他也听故事听得兴奋，不想就这样终止这份乐趣。于是伸手抓着马车夫的胳膊开始摇晃，恳求他讲下去。  
马车夫被男孩儿晃得分了心。而这时，弯道的尽头突然冲出来一辆两匹马拉着的马车，直冲他们而来！  
“小心！”  
马车夫下意识拉动马缰，但对方却丝毫没有想要停下来的意思。奔驰的马车狠狠撞上他们的车轮，坐在边侧的男孩儿还没反应过来，小小的身体就像是有人站在山上向下丢石头一样，从马车上被狠狠扔了出去，而他身侧就是一条河谷！

肇事的马车已经绝尘而去，而他们的马车却被撞翻在地，不过好在沃克小姐和马车夫都没受重伤，从车厢里爬出来的沃克小姐焦急地大喊自己侄子的名字，在仆人的搀扶下，她跳下平坦的道路，一路小跑着冲下山谷。  
山谷不深，但对于一个孩子来说仍有可能是致命的。沃克小姐脸色煞白，终于在草堆上发现了自己的侄子，她伸手拍了拍他的脸，发现他还有意识，但是双腿却因为摔在旁边的卵石上，鞋袜都被鲜血浸红。  
“先生哪里有医生？告诉我！”说话的瞬间，沃克小姐的眼泪从眼眶坠落。此刻她已经担心到了极点。  
马车夫喘着粗气，屏息开始回想附近的村镇上是否有医生，突然他的脑海中闪过一个人：“沃克小姐我知道有个地方，我听镇上的人说那里可能有一位医生！”说完，他抱起男孩儿大步冲上山坡，把昏迷的孩子放进马车，载着沃克小姐再次出发。

马蹄哒哒响个不停。这次他们的方向已经朝向了截然相反的方向，在蓝蓝山的山脚下有一座朴素的大房子，里面只住着一位年老的夫人和她的几个仆从，而那位夫人就是他们要找的人——虽然她是一个女人，但却是这里有名的医生。  
当那位花白头发的夫人看到马车夫怀里抱着的浑身是血的孩子，话都没说就立刻打开大门让他们进来，之后她又让自己的女仆从楼上把自己的医疗箱取下来。当时情况紧急，沃克小姐一心系在自己侄子的安危，并没有注意到跟在身后的马车夫在看到这位夫人时，眼中流露出的不可置信。  
满身是血的男孩被送去由客房改造的简易的医疗室。等待的间隙，沃克小姐才发觉这位老夫人眉骨和鼻梁扁平，没有棱角，黑发在背后高高盘起，还有一对黑棕色的眸子，她确信这位夫人不是这里的人，而且她似乎并不追求时尚，身上穿着的塔夫绸的深蓝色长裙，虽然料子看起来非常柔软丝滑，比较上档次，但不论是衣袖还是领口的花边都是二三十年前的款式。夫人卷起自己深蓝色的袖子，手放在孩子的推上来回摸了两下，然后小心翼翼地脱下他的鞋袜，仔细诊断之后，神色沉重地对沃克小姐说：“没有生命危险，但是他的左腿已经摔断了，必须锯掉。”  
“不……”沃克小姐惊恐地捂住自己嘴，脸色霎时间变得苍白，“可是他才这么大！不……”  
“这是唯一的办法。先生，您和这位小姐先去客厅等罢。”  
手术的时间不长，大概只过了两个多小时，那位夫人就已经穿着整齐的从里面走出来了。坐在沙发上的沃克小姐立刻放下茶杯迎了上去，两只手不自觉攀住她的手臂。  
“夫人，他，他……”  
夫人对她露出一个安心的笑容，轻轻拍拍她的手背，并告诉她手术很成功，等麻药的药效过去他就会醒来，再休息一阵子就没有问题了。  
“但是他的腿，他的腿没了……他还那么小……”沃克小姐心痛的落泪。  
夫人无奈地叹了口气。  
“现在天色不早了，客房也都空着没有人住，我希望你们今晚能暂时住下来……不用谢我，等孩子醒来以后，你们要多开导他，他这个年纪的孩子恐怕很难接受这样残酷的事实，有亲人在身边会好很多。我现在有些疲惫，就先回去了，你们要是饿了可以吩咐我的仆人们准备一些吃的。”说完，夫人带着疲惫的面容，提起长裙转身上楼去休息了。  
在察看了侄子的伤情之后，一桌简单的晚餐以及摆在桌面，饱餐一顿之后，马车夫和小姐的两个仆人就先后道了晚安，回房间休息睡觉了，只有沃克小姐一直坐在客厅，盯着壁炉里燃烧的火焰，怔怔的出神。起夜路过客厅的女仆注意到她一个人伤神，于是好心为她倒了一杯热茶，走到她身边连着叫了三声才将她从自己的世界里拉回来。  
“谢谢。”沃克小姐接过茶杯，感激的冲她笑了一下。突然，她想起自己竟然还不知道这位救了自己侄子命还好心收留他们一晚的夫人名叫什么，等她回到家一定会让家里人感谢她的这番好意。  
“小姐，如果您是想以后答谢我们的夫人，那还是不必了。”女仆礼貌开口，语气中没有夹杂任何令人不满的情绪。  
“为什么？”沃克小姐不理解，随后她又尴尬地急忙解释，“请您不要误会，我只是单纯的想为这位好心的老夫人做些事报答她，没有其他意思。”  
“我明白，小姐。但是夫人她喜欢安静简单的生活，要不也不会住在这个偏僻的山脚下了，”顿了顿，她继续说，“不过……正如您所见，我们这里离最近的镇子都必须坐一个小时的马车，现在已经很久没来过外人了，而且夫人又很喜欢小孩子……”  
“要是这样，我非常乐意多留几天！”沃克小姐眼前一亮，立刻领会女仆的言下之意，“我明天就让我的仆人送信给我的亲戚，告诉他们我会迟一周再过去。”  
“晚安，沃克小姐。”  
“晚安。”  
沃克小姐又端着茶杯愣了会儿神，最终叹了口气打算回房休息，就在她走到楼梯附近时，楼上传来敲门声——  
（开门声）  
“百合夫人，真的是您！”  
“好久不见，艾洛克学士，没想到在这里遇到你。”  
“是的，很久没见了……自从，他走了之后。”  
“进来坐着聊罢。你现在过得……”  
（“砰”一声，门关上了）  
她的马车夫居然认识这位老夫人，沃克小姐心中暗暗吃惊，不过转念一想这与她也没多大关系，于是也没多想，蹑手蹑脚的上楼，回房间休息去了。

经历了这场风波，所有人都精疲力尽，盼望在神的护佑下，一切都能向好的方向发展，然而事与愿违，虽然第二天小艾迪（沃克小姐的侄子）苏醒了，但自从他知道自己在这场车祸中失去了一条腿，除了刚开始嘶声力竭的尖叫，砸烂身边所有的东西以外，从此就再也没和任何人，包括沃克小姐在内，说过一句话。  
为了小艾迪的健康，老夫人主动提出让他们在家里多留几天。为了表达谢意，马车夫每天都会骑马去镇上的集市买面粉蔬菜和一些为小艾迪止痛的药剂，沃克小姐的两个女仆也帮忙做饭，整理家务，而沃克小姐本人则每天清晨都从山谷里摘一大束缀着露珠的鲜花，将老夫人家里的花瓶插满，等用完早餐，还会陪她去山上闲逛。  
几天相处下来，沃克小姐发现这位老夫人并没有她想象得那样沉闷无趣，虽然她对现在外面的世界不甚了解，但对生活的见解却别有趣味，一言一行之中的透露着成熟女性的智慧与优雅。  
这样安逸的日子就在眨眼间逝去。一周后的早晨，老夫人仍然是在太阳刚升起的时候起床下楼，桌前站着的还是那个穿着粉色蓬蓬袖的女孩，此刻她正抽去枯败的花，换上今天新摘的花。  
“孩子，你真是太贴心了。我想一旦某天你离开了这里，我一定会非常想念你。”  
“谢谢您，夫人。”沃克小姐坐在椅子上，脸上的神情却没有因为她的话而放松多少，“夫人，我们明天就要启程回去了。抱歉打扰您这么久。”  
夫人点点头，似乎是早就想到她要离开：“你的家人一定很担心你和艾迪。”  
“是的，昨天我的女仆从我姑妈那边带回消息，她一直催促我赶快上路。”  
“祝你们一切顺利，亲爱的。”老夫人亲吻了她的额头，眼中充满无限怜爱。她很喜爱这个礼貌懂事小姑娘，有时盯着她看，脑海里总会不自觉浮现另一副漂亮的面孔。如果现在能见到她，大概也和这位沃克小姐一样高了，她心里一边这样想着，一边又涌上了酸楚。

吃完早餐，老夫人以身体不适为由，临时取消了今早前往蓝蓝高地的计划，并且嘱咐沃克小姐如果有什么需要，可以去楼上的书房找她。老夫人匆匆离开，背影看起来更像是仓皇逃离。这股强烈的情绪不知源自哪里，每当她回想起她，另外两个人的身影也就如影随形，像鬼魂似的缠上了她，她的心脏已经不再年轻，每次跳动都渐趋缓慢，她淡忘了一些，但还是一些刻骨铭心，是她午夜梦回时无法摆脱的梦魇。  
她打开书房的门，却惊奇的发现书桌前坐着一个孩子。竟然是小艾迪！  
“艾迪，我的孩子，你怎么过来的？”  
那天坐在马车上还如同一只小麻雀一样叽叽喳喳的男孩，此时脸上的光彩一扫而尽，灵动的眼珠迟缓呆滞，别人的问话也置若罔闻，低着头抱紧怀里的书，一言不发。其实在说完那句话，老夫人就已经注意到艾迪身边的手杖——那是她特意让女仆送过去的——但是男孩冷漠又抗拒的模样让老夫人看着非常心痛。  
当她的目光向下扫过他抱在怀里的那本书时，笑容在脸上僵住了。她吃惊的打量艾迪：“你喜欢它吗？”  
艾迪还是没有回答她的话。  
她又接着问：“你喜欢我写的书？”  
听到这话，小艾迪终于有了反应。他小心翼翼地抬眼，一双琥珀色的大眼睛瞅着她，似乎是在用目光询问这是不是真的。  
“亲爱的，不过我还没写完它……我听马车夫说你喜欢听故事，那你想听我讲后面没写完的部分吗？”  
小艾迪虽然依旧没有开口回答，但是渴望的目光已经代替主人说出了一切心声。其实他那时很想开口问，“您认识伊万大帝和黑鹰首相，对吗？”

老夫人轻轻抱起小艾迪，然后翻开书的扉页，那里赫然写着两行字——  
红，如血色是愤怒拼凑的眼睛，  
黑，如深渊是仇恨凝聚的种子。


End file.
